The Holmes Girl
by Lizzie Pond
Summary: What if the other Holmes brother was a girl. Melody Holmes is 14 and looking for adventure, then she meets and amazing man but Moriaty has his eyes on the Holmes girl. Please read and review.
1. Love Hate

**I don't own anything; Steven Moffat owns everything, even though he is not careful with his characters.**

_**For Chloé, the biggest Sherlock fan I know.**_

It all started when the Holmes children were back from school for the summer.

Melody had been looking for something to do since she'd got home the week before. At 14 she was the youngest Holmes child. Her brothers, Mycroft, who was 22, and Sherlock, who was 15, were in their rooms. Melody knocked on Sherlock's door "Sherlock!" she called.

"Go away I'm playing" Sherlock shouted before starting to play his violin. Melody left him and went to Mycroft's door "Mycroft can I come in?" Melody asked softly.

"Only for a second" Mycroft called. Melody went in and closed the door, just like Mycroft liked it. He was sitting at his desk reading. Melody sat on the neatly made bed "I'm so bored" she told her brother.

"So is everyone sister of mine" Mycroft said.

"How's university?" Melody asked.

"Very interesting" Mycroft told her.

"Are you going to be a politician?"

"No I'm going to be the government" Mycroft said "How's school?"

"Ugh" Melody said falling back on the bed.

"That good" Mycroft said sarcastically.

"Why are people so slow?" Melody asked her brother.

"Because they're idiots like Sherlock" Mycroft said. Melody smiled. "The girls in my dorm are idiots" Melody said.

"Don't worry about it" Mycroft said. Melody nodded "I have to write an essay on the abuse laws" Mycroft said. Melody took the hint and left. When she reached Sherlock's room, she heard that the music had stopped. She went in "Melody, you have to knock first!" Sherlock exclaimed as Melody sat in the armchair in the corner of his room. "No one listens, Sherlock" she said calmly.

"Well you should" Sherlock said moving his music around on his music stand "I might have a girl with me"

"As if" Melody laughed.

"I might?" Sherlock exclaimed.

"Sure" Melody said sarcastically "Why do you still have that?"

"What?" Sherlock asked.

"That flag" Melody said gesturing at the pirate flag on the fire place.

"I just haven't got rid of it" Sherlock said casually.

"I do it for you" Melody said reaching forward and taking the flag, she was about to snap it when Sherlock exclaimed "No!"

"What you don't need it" Melody said smiling.

"Just give it to me" Sherlock said lunging at his sister.

"Get off" Melody shouted.

"Give it to me!" Sherlock shouted.

"No!" Melody screamed as Sherlock pulled her curls.

"Melody!" Sherlock screamed.

"You idiot!" Melody yelled.

"I hate you!" Sherlock screamed at his sister.

"Will you two shut up!" Mycroft shouted standing in the door. Sherlock and Melody stopped fighting. Melody had one leg over the arm of the chair and Sherlock had her wrist in his hand. "Sherlock let her go" Mycroft instructed. Sherlock stood up, Melody sat upright in the chair. "Now if you two could possibly stop acting like toddlers" Mycroft said calmly.

"She took me flag" Sherlock whined. Mycroft rolled his eyes "Give it back to him" Mycroft said. Melody gave Sherlock his flag back grudgingly. "Now go back to your room" Mycroft said to Melody. She didn't move. Mycroft grabbed her arm and pulled her up and pushed her out the door "I hate you both" Melody shouted slamming her bedroom door. Sherlock slammed his bedroom door, leaving Mycroft standing on the landing by himself "God I hate them" he said before going into his room and slamming the door. The Holmes children sat in their rooms hating each other, as usual.

**Please read and review.**


	2. This Is Where It Gets Complicated

**Update yay!**

Melody was walking around the lanes of the village. She kicked up clouds of dust as she walked. The afternoon was hot and bright. She stopped and leaned over the fence, and cooed at the horses in the fields. They ignored her and carried on eating hay. Melody sighed and sat on the fence "Hey sis" Sherlock called.

"What are you doing?" Melody asked as Sherlock sat next to her.

"Mrs Manning had a break in" Sherlock said.

"She chuck you out?" Melody asked knowing the answer.

"I could solve it if they let me try" Sherlock whined. Melody sighed and jumped off the fence and walked away "Where are you going?" Sherlock called.

"Away from you" Melody called back. Melody walked past a blue box. She stopped and turned round, that blue box wasn't there the day before. She walked round it, it was a police box, or so it said. Sherlock would have had to walk past it, but he didn't mention it. Melody stood in front of the doors, she knocked on the blue door.

**Please review!**


	3. The Doctor And Melody

**Here's your update.**

She waited a second, the door was opened by a man in a bowtie "Hello" said the man.

"Hello" Melody said warily "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor" the man said "What's your name?"

"Melody, Melody Holmes"

"Right how old are you Melody?" the Doctor asked.

"14" Melody told him.

"And what's the year?"

"What?!"

"I'm a time traveller I get mixed up" the man said.

"1981" Melody said "If you're a time traveller why are you in a box?"

"It's my spaceship" the Doctor said. Melody looked confused "Wanna look?" he asked. Melody smiled, the Doctor stepped aside and Melody went inside the box. It was bigger on the inside; Melody looked around at the orange room "It's magical" she breathed.

"It's called the TARDIS" the Doctor told her.

"You said it was a spaceship"

"Yup it travels in time too"

"Wow"

"Do you wanna come with me?" the Doctor asked Melody.

"Yes" Melody smiled. The Doctor smiled and ran up the stairs to the console and danced around. Melody ran after him and leaned on the console. The time rotor began moving. There was a jolt "We've landed" the Doctor said.

"Where?" Melody asked. The Doctor smiled and gestured towards the doors. Melody ran and opened the doors. She was staring into space. "Wow" Melody smiled. The Doctor leaned against the door frame "I know"

"This is real?" Melody asked.

"Yup"

"My brother's waiting for me" Melody said quietly.

"Let's not keep him waiting" the Doctor said closing the doors and dancing around the console. There was another jolt and Melody opened the doors, they were back home. "Will I see you again?" Melody asked.

"Yeah" the Doctor said "I like you Melody Holmes"

"I like you too" Melody said.

"See you later" the Doctor said as Melody stepped out the TARDIS. He closed the doors as walked away. Melody felt wind whip her hair; she turned around just in time to see the TARDIS disappear. Melody stared in wonder, then re-fluffed her curls and walked down the lane towards her house.

**Please review, I love reviews and reviewers. I'm taking any requests. Reviews = faster updates.**


	4. Jim

**Here's a short little chapter.**

Melody was sitting on a fence watching the horses in the field. The Doctor hadn't come back for her. Nothing had happened except from Sherlock throwing a huge fit and Mycroft getting a new car. But something was about to happen.

"Hey gorgeous" said a soft Irish tone. Melody turned around to see a tall dark haired boy he sat on the fence next to her "I'm Moriaty, James Moriaty"

"Melody Holmes" Melody said quietly.

"Your part of the Holmes brood, I've heard of you" James told her.

"Everyone knows my brother, Sherlock" Melody grumbled.

"True" James agreed "But I never heard there was such a beautiful Holmes girl" Melody giggled and went red. "I'm new to the village do you mind showing me around" James said. Melody agreed and showed him round the village. She showed Jim, as she now called him, her cottage, the village shop, the derelict manor house and the forest which was full of Sherlock's and her dens. Jim seemed to be interested in the manor house.

**I'll update soon.**


	5. Cluedo

**Update, update! Here you go guys I'm really proud of this!**

"Sherlock, the victim cannot do it!" Mycroft exclaimed in annoyance.

"But it's the only explanation!" Sherlock explained.

"But you can't do that!" Melody screamed at her brother. The Holmes children were sitting on the floor of Melody's room. "I'm not playing with a cheater" Mycroft said getting up.

"Show me in the rules where it says the victim can't be the murderer and I'll stop" Sherlock said.

"It doesn't have to be in the rules; it's just an unspoken rule" Melody said "Ugh" Their mother opened the door "Melody, Sherlock bedtime"

"But mummy we're in the middle of a game" Sherlock whined.

"A game I'm sure Melody and I will be happy to end" Mycroft said walking out the room.

"Sherlock, dear tidy up the game" Mother Holmes instructed.

"It's Melody's game" Sherlock argued.

"Then you can both tidy up" their mother told them.

That night Melody was asleep curled up in the warm night air with the window flung open. The night breeze blew the curtains, so they danced. A noise stirred Melody; it seemed to have come from the garden. Melody got up and crossed to the window. Outside in the dark was the TARDIS its windows illuminated. Melody smiled and ran outside. She crept past her brother's bedrooms and down the wooden stairs, she unlocked the back door. She stepped into the garden; the grass was cool under her bare feet. Nestled in the trees at the back of the garden was the TARDIS, under the tree house and by the old wooden swing. Leaning against the wooden box was the Doctor "You came back!" Melody exclaimed.

"I always come back" the Doctor assured her.

"Always at night?" Melody asked.

"Not always" the Doctor told her. Melody looked down at her white night dress. "Would you like to play a game?" Melody asked.

"A game sounds fun" the Doctor said.

"I'll get one stay here" Melody said. She ran up to her room and got her cluedo set. She brought it to the Doctor. The Doctor took the TARDIS into deep space and left the doors open, the played cluedo sitting with their legs dangling into space.

The Doctor returned Melody back to her home and then disappeared with the promise of further visits. Melody went back to her room, and tucked herself back into bed.

**Tell me if you have any ideas or requests for fics. **


End file.
